Jealous love
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: The new kid at McKinley takes an immediate liking to Blaine, much to Kurt's annoyance. Badboy! Kurt Nerd! Blaine


**Hey everyone, this is just something I just suddenly thought up and _had _to write it. So sorry to the people reading Past and Present, I will update soon, I will definitely be writing that next! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, sadly :( **

**Warnings: Very strong language and suggestive sexual themes. **

* * *

Blaine was standing in the bustling corridor at school, looking through his locker for his books. He sighed when he couldn't find his trig textbook; he definitely had had it with him yesterday.

Pushing his glasses further up on his nose, Blaine searched his locker for the third time even though he knew it definitely wasn't there. Where the hell had he left it?

It wasn't like Blaine to forget something for school and he knew people ridiculed him for it. After all he was known as the resident nerd at McKinley. Ever since his first day at the school he was branded as such when people saw the clothes he wore and the gel in his hair, not to mention the thick geeky glasses he wore.

It had only gotten worse when he had joined glee club; it was the reason why he was slushied for the first time. Although Blaine did strongly suspect that he would have been slushied anyway had he not joined glee.

After that the bullying had come close to being unbearable, with the dumpster tosses, slushies and locker shoves. They had only stopped when it had got out that Blaine was dating the resident badboy...Kurt Hummel.

Blaine smiled softly at the thought of his boyfriend. Their relationship definitely wasn't expected by anyone, they were complete opposites, or so they thought. Blaine had come to learn that Kurt loved many of the same things he did. Not that Kurt would ever admit to liking fashion or musicals to anyone else in the school as it would ruin his badboy reputation.

To be completely honest if someone had told Blaine six months ago that he would fall in love with Kurt Hummel he would have laughed in their face. After all he definitely didn't seem like Blaine's type with the smoking, ear piercings and tattoos. Blaine had expected to fall for someone that would be polite and kind and take him out on romantic dates. But instead he had fell for Kurt who loved to spout innuendos and fuck Blaine into the mattress at any given moment. Not that Blaine minded.

As their relationship progressed Kurt had started to open up to Blaine about his old life and his interests. He had also started to take Blaine out on dates and be affectionate with him in public. His boyfriend had also recently told Blaine that he loved him, which had made the curly haired teenager the happiest person in the world.

Blaine was brought out of his musings when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"What's up babe? You seem distracted" Kurt asked, pressing light kisses to Blaine's neck.

"Hmm, just thinking about how much I love you" Blaine said softly, turning his face to smile at Kurt.

"You're so fucking sappy" Kurt mumbled against his neck, "but I love you too babe."

Blaine smiled widely and Kurt's eyes sparkled at seeing him so happy.

Blaine decided he gave up trying to find his book and slammed his locker shut before turning around in his boyfriend's arms so he was facing Kurt. Blaine stared as he took in the sight of Kurt in black skinny jeans, combat boots, a tight white t-shirt and his signature leather jacket. He looked so hot that Blaine was struggling to look away.

"See something you like?" Kurt asked, smirking.

Blaine blushed and looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Can you really blame me?" Blaine whined.

"No I can't"

"Kurt, don't get big headed!" Blaine reprimanded and at the suggestive look on Kurt's face Blaine quickly intervened, "don't you dare make that into something rude."

Kurt smirked and moved forwards so that his body was pressing Blaine's against the lockers. "Don't act so innocent, just yesterday you were screaming my name and begging me to fuck you harder" the badboy whispered next to Blaine's ear, nipping his ear lobe seductively.

"Not in public Kurt" Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt start to get hard against his thigh.

Kurt pouted at Blaine and the curly haired boy laughed at his antics.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Hmm, can't fucking wait" Kurt grinned suggestively, causing Blaine to roll his eyes but despite this there was a fond smile on his face.

The bell rang through the corridor and Blaine sighed as he realised he had to get to trig, which also meant leaving Kurt.

"Oh wait a moment babe, I forgot to give you this" Kurt said, looking through his bag for something.

Kurt seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled it out of his bag to reveal Blaine's trig book.

"You left it in my room last night" Kurt explained, handing Blaine the book.

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine smiled, softly kissing him on the lips.

"See you later" Kurt smirked, smacking Blaine on the ass as he started to leave, causing him to blush a bright red and hurry off, leaving a smirking Kurt behind him.

* * *

Blaine sighed in relief as he made it into trig on time and sat down in his usual seat near the back of the room.

He was getting his things out of his bag when the teacher signalled for the class to quieten down.

Mrs Hemming then proceeded to introduce a new student to the class. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscled body beneath his tight clothes.

The trig teacher announced that his name was Tyler Fletcher and that he was a new student here. She then gestured for the teenager to find a seat somewhere in the room.

Blaine looked around and took notice that the only available seats were next to him and one on its own at the front of the room. The curly haired teenager smiled politely at the new kid as he sat down next to Blaine.

Tyler grinned back warmly, saying, "Hi, just call me Ty."

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson" he replied, smiling back. Not noticing the blonde's gaze linger on his form.

The pair were interrupted by the teacher introducing them to what they were doing that lesson. Once they were left to work on their own they began to speak again. Blaine learnt that Tyler was an intelligent student that loved sports and music.

"Hey, if you love to sing you could audition for new directions, the glee club here" Blaine suggested, eager to get more people to join.

"Are you in new directions?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've been in the glee club since I moved here a few months back" Blaine replied, smiling at the fact his new friend seemed to care whether he would be there or not.

"Hmm, I think I will join then" the blonde said flirtatiously, moving his seat closer to Blaine's.

Blaine gaped at the other boy in surprise; where the hell had that come from? Blaine knew he wasn't the best at noticing flirting but that really did seem to come out of the blue.

"Er- I have a boyfriend" Blaine said, trying to tell him nicely.

"So?" Tyler said with a shrug of his shoulders as if Blaine hadn't clearly said he was taken.

Blaine stared at the teenager in disbelieving shock; did he not really care that Blaine has a boyfriend?

Before Blaine could say anything the bell had rung and Tyler had left with a parting wink at Blaine.

Well shit.

* * *

Blaine thankfully didn't see Tyler in the next few lessons. It wasn't that Blaine didn't like the man but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing that Tyler didn't care that he has a boyfriend. It unnerved Blaine and made him feel unsure whether he wanted a friend like that.

Blaine was pondering this as he was on his way to his next lesson but his thoughts were cut short when he was grabbed around the arm and pulled into the boy's toilets.

"Hey! Let go-"

Blaine was cut off by a pair of familiar lips crashing against his and he relaxed into the kiss when he realised it was Kurt. He moaned softly and wound his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

They continued to kiss urgently but after a while Blaine pulled away.

"Kurt...I...oh god...I have English" Blaine moaned out, head tipping backwards as Kurt kissed down his neck.

"Fuck English" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin and continued to suck a hickey on Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine shivered in pleasure at the attention Kurt was giving his body.

"Kurt..."

"Come on Blaine, you're ten minutes late now anyway" Kurt said, finally looking up so that he was staring directly into Blaine's eyes.

The curly haired teen bit his lip in thought but gave in and nodded his head after a few moments. Blaine usually wouldn't stand for this but he felt like he needed to be close to Kurt after the events of this morning.

Unfortunately, Kurt also seemed to pick up that Blaine wasn't his usual self.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's face gently. "What's the matter? You look upset"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Blaine tried to reassure but saw that Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"Bullshit! Blaine Devon Anderson you tell me what has got you so upset now or I will burn all your bowties!" Kurt warned with his eyes narrowed, a sign that Blaine now knew meant he was being serious.

"It was just something that happened this morning..."

"Did someone hurt you? Was it those jocks again? I swear to fucking god I will beat the shit out of them!" Kurt screeched angrily.

"No! Don't go beating up anyone, I'm not hurt!" Blaine exclaimed.

"So it wasn't them?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No"

"Then who made you so upset?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Just promise me you won't get angry and try to kill him" Blaine said, knowing how possessive Kurt was of him.

"I'm not promising jack shit! If some guy hurt you he deserves to die a slow painful death" Kurt declared, staring back at Blaine defiantly.

"Kurt...please?" Blaine asked.

"Babe you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes! Oh, fine, I promise!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Good" Blaine said victoriously.

"Now will you please tell me?" Kurt asked, his eyes glistening in worry.

"I was in trig when the new kid, Tyler, sat next to me and we got talking. I just thought he was being nice and I thought I had a new friend but then I realised he was flirting with me and-"

"What?" Kurt growled in anger.

"Kurt, honey, calm down" Blaine tried to sooth his boyfriend, rubbing circles into his hand.

"I can't calm down! He fucking flirted with you!" Kurt growled.

"He didn't do anything else did he?" Kurt asked after thinking for a second. When the badboy saw Blaine bite his lip nervously he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to comfort him.

"What else did he do?" Kurt asked, speaking softer for Blaine's benefit.

"Well, I told him I had a boyfriend in hopes he would back off but he just replied with 'so?' as if it meant nothing!" Blaine exclaimed angrily.

"That fucking dick! You're mine and I'm not gonna let him have you" Kurt growled menacingly underneath his breath. But Blaine noticed that he looked genuinely worried underneath the anger as if he was scared that Blaine would actually leave Kurt for Tyler.

"Hey," Blaine said, reaching out and lifting Kurt's chin up so that he was looking Blaine in the eye. "You have nothing to worry about, I love _you _Kurt. Not some arrogant stranger who thinks he can just walk into my life and have me."

"But he could be so much better for you; I'm just the local piece of shit who's worth nothing-"

"You are not worth nothing Kurt Hummel! And no-one could be better for me because you're the most compassionate, strong and amazing person I have ever met! Not to mention sexy! You are worth everything Kurt. You mean everything to _me_" Blaine said, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, leaning into his touch.

"I love you" Kurt whispered emotionally, staring into Blaine's eyes lovingly.

"I love you too" Blaine said, moving forwards and pecking Kurt on the lips.

"But if he hits on you again I will kill him" Kurt grumbled.

"I don't doubt that you will" Blaine grinned, secretly loving how protective Kurt was.

"Seeing as I'm _really_ late for English now I'm not opposed to staying here with you" Blaine said, sliding his hands down Kurt's body and resting them on his ass.

Kurt looked immensely pleased with himself when his boyfriend pulled him forwards so their bodies were pressed fully together.

* * *

The rest of Blaine's day went smoothly and went without any hitches.

That was until he walked into the choir room and saw Tyler standing in front of the rest of the glee club, obviously preparing to audition. Wonderful.

Blaine walked to the seats at the back of the room, pointedly not looking at Tyler.

He sat down in between Santana and Puck, gaining confused glances from other people in the room. They were clearly wondering why Blaine was sitting with them as he usually sat at the back with Tina and Mike. But Blaine decided he definitely wasn't going over there as there were too many empty seats, too many opportunities for Tyler to come near him. Blaine would talk to Tina and Mike after glee and explain.

The sound of music playing pulled Blaine from his thoughts and he looked up to see Tyler standing in the middle of the choir room smirking confidently.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

Tyler sang in a rich strong voice that Blaine had to admit was good.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
__You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

Blaine's eyes widened as Tyler looked directly at him as he sang.

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Tyler moved forwards and sung this verse, gesturing to himself to suggest that Blaine should go with him. Blaine leaned backwards in his chair as Tyler moved forwards so his face was inches away from Blaine's. Thankfully he moved back away to sing the next part.

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

"Kurt is so going to kill him" Blaine heard Santana say from his left.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Blaine looked around the room at the other glee club members and saw that most of them were looking at him unsure of what was going to happen. Blaine met Tina's eye across the room and shared an annoyed look with her.

Blaine sat through the rest of the performance, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the dance moves and actions Tyler was doing. Seriously, doesn't he understand that Blaine has a boyfriend?

When it finally finished everyone politely clapped and Tyler smirked widely, obviously happy with his performance.

When he walked over to sit behind Blaine he looked down his body suggestively and smirked as if he had won Blaine over.

Blaine huffed in annoyance and just chose to concentrate on Mr Shue instead.

The rest of the lesson went okay as Mr Shue was teaching them the choreography for Regionals and Blaine was paired with Tina. Luckily, Tyler had been paired with Santana, who Blaine was sure was stepping on his feet on purpose.

It was at the end of the lesson when it all blew up. Mr Shue had left the room to collect some sheet music from his office, leaving them alone.

Tyler had came over to Blaine when they all went to sit back down and brushed his hand against his ass by 'accident'.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, slapping Tyler's hand away from his body and moving away immediately.

"What?" Tyler said, grinning innocently.

"Don't fucking touch my ass! For the last time I have a boyfriend!" Blaine shouted angrily.

"Ease up, he won't find out" Tyler said, moving forwards again.

"Oh, he fucking will" an enraged voice sounded from the doorway.

Everyone looked over and saw Kurt standing there, glaring at Tyler threateningly.

"Are you serious? This slut is your boyfriend?" Tyler laughed.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Blaine shouted enraged.

"But you can do so much better than him honey, just let me show you" Tyler said, brushing his hand up Blaine's arm.

"Don't you fucking touch him you prick," Kurt growled, pushing Tyler away from Blaine.

"What you gonna do? Beat me up? You'll be expelled" Tyler threatened.

"No he won't if we all say that he didn't beat you up" Santana said and when no one spoke against her Tyler started to look worried.

A sickening crack could be heard when Kurt's fist connected with Tyler's nose. He yelped out in pain and held his hands to his bleeding face.

Kurt grabbed him around his t-shirt and dragged Tyler so he was looking Kurt in the eye.

"If you ever go near him again I will do much worse than break your nose" Kurt threatened and Tyler nodded quickly, running out of the room when Kurt let him go.

"That was so hot" Blaine breathed, looking at Kurt with dark eyes.

"Hmm, you like possessive?" Kurt asked, smirking when he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Maybe" Blaine whispered quietly so only Kurt could hear.

Kurt bit his lip at the thought of possessive sex and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Thank you guys for keeping quiet" Kurt said, turning to his old glee club.

They all nodded happily in response and Santana made a lewd comment that even made Kurt blush slightly.

The badboy tugged on Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the choir room and towards his car. Intending on driving to his house so they could explore this new found kink.

* * *

**I hope you liked :) **

**Song used was Glad you came by The Wanted. **


End file.
